


The answer

by Littlemoonchild



Series: Pearlmethyst Human!AU [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 8XJ (mentioned), Alternate Universe - Human, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, Famethyst, Fluff, Jamie (mentioned) - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, Mr. Smiley (mentioned), The Answer, pearlmethyst - Freeform, proposal, too gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemoonchild/pseuds/Littlemoonchild
Summary: Pearl receives Amethyst's letter and she's speechless when she try to give her girlfriend an answer to her question.





	The answer

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of this cheesy story. Hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave feedback or point out any error you'd find.

Four days passed since she sent the letter all the way from Mexico to Beach City. Her worries were starting to grow, her little present was supposed to arrive today at any time now. What was Pearl going to think about it? She was going to hate it; her grammar was awful, and her calligraphy wasn’t as neat as hers. Groaning, she slouched on the couch next to her sister Jay who was watching some weird reality show about a human zoo.

The next hours went by too slow, and when her phone began to ring, she wished that the time could stop. The caller ID was the suspected. Amethyst steeled herself and picked it up. “Hi, babe. How’s going?” she said, trying to hide her nervousness. However, a sob was the only thing she could hear on the other side of the phone. “Pearl, is something wrong? What’s the matter? Oh man, don’t tell me I messed up again with payment and Mr. Smiley is pissed!” lighting the mood was her specialty, but it seemed that it wasn’t working either. “Yes, Amethyst” was the barely audible whisper Pearl gave for answer. Puzzled, Amethyst tried again. “Babe, did I mess up the payment? Are you okay?” Pearl laughed weakly and cleared her throat “No, dear. Everything’s alright. I read your letter, Jamie brought it just an hour ago and the answer to your question is… yes. I would love to marry you, Amethyst”.

Loud cheers and bubbly laughter erupted from the Mexican girl, she felt like she was floating and everything happening at the moment was a dream. Pearl waited for her now-fiancée to calm down with a grin drawn on her face. “Oh Pearl, I love you so much! You scared me for real there! Can we video chat for a while? I need to see your cute flushed face right now”

“I’m not flushed! And yes, just give me a moment to find a tissue and I’ll call you back in a moment”

“Pearly, don’t lie to your fiancée, I know that you are probably both flushed and flustered” Pearl groaned in response, told her to wait and hanged up.

Amethyst rushed to her old bedroom and made sure it was empty, she didn’t want two of her older sisters to know about the engagement just now. She closed the door and threw herself on the bunk bed, already bored of waiting Pearl’s call. Only a couple of minutes later the cheesy song she had assigned to her girlfriend started to sound and she was quick to answer the call. Pearl was indeed flushed; her pale cheeks were blushed, and her smile was visible from outer space. Amethyst couldn’t help sighing, she was so stunningly beautiful…

“Did you have this all planned since you went to Mexico or was another of your spontaneous ideas?” asked Pearl out of the blue and Amethyst was caught off guard. Sure, she had been thinking about proposing after her family reunion, but not this way. “Nah, I just let it flow, you know? I was feeling like a terrible girlfriend because I don’t really have money to buy you something as beautiful as you and I’m not there with you to celebrate if you know what I mean” she wiggled her eyebrows for good measure and Pearl’s already crimson cheeks went a deeper shade of red “So, nope. I didn’t have it planned; it was just what felt right to do” said Amethyst with a smug look on her face. Pearl giggled at her silliness “You always know how to make me happy, don’t you? You not only ruined my surprise for your birthday but also managed to make mine a really special day even with you so far away… You don’t know how much I adore you, darling” Amethyst hid her face in the cushion closer to her, embarrassment obvious in her demeanor “Pierogi, you are the sappiest sappy on this planet… and probably the next. But yeah… I adore you too, P. I can’t wait to be home and kiss your pretty face and erase that smirk off of it” she said to her girlfriend, who was evidently proud of reducing Amethyst to a mumbling and blushing mess.


End file.
